Carta Brava Jr.
Carta Brava Jr. (born January 18, 1987 in Mexico City, Mexico) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler currently working for the Mexican professional wrestling promotion International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG) portraying a rudo ("bad guy") wrestling character. Carta Brava Jr.'s real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Character confusion There is some confusion about the character Carta Brava Jr. in professional wrestling as there are two different wrestlers using the same name and same mask design at the same time. Both claim to be sons of the original Carta Brava and have a long running storyline feud based around the claim, it is believed they are actually brothers with this version of Carta Brava Jr. being the younger brother who took the name in 2008 when the previous Carta Brava Jr. was not an active wrestler. Professional wrestling career The future Carta Brava Jr. made his professional wrestling debut in 2005 using the enmascarado (masked) character Antaris, not revealing that he was related to Carta Brava. As Antaris he worked for a number of Mexican wrestling promotions, including International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG), where he wrestled against his brother Carta Brava Jr. on the undercard of the 2005 Rey del Ring show, losing the match. Carta Brava Jr. (2008–present) In 2008 his older brother had not been working as Carta Brava Jr. for a couple of years, either because he was not wrestling at all or because he was using a different ring name, which led Antaris to adopt the Carta Brava Jr. name and the mask of his father, only updating it with bright colors compared to the black and white design of the original mask. In 2009 the other Carta Brava Jr. resumed wrestling, working primarily in International Wrestling League (IWL) and not making it obvious that there were two different wrestlers using the name. In IWRG Carta Brava Jr. was one of 10 wrestlers to complete in the 2010 El Castillo del Terror ("The Tower of Terror") steel cage match where the loser of the match would be forced to unmask. Carta Brava Jr. joined Oficial 911, Oficial AK-47, Alan Extreme, Centauro, Comando Negro, El Hijo de Aníbal, El Hijo del Cien Caras, Hijo de Pirata Morgan, Máscara Año 2000 Jr. and Trauma I as they all outlasted Arlequin Negro, forcing him to unmask. IWRG held a one night, ten man tournament on February 6, 2011 to determine the first ever IWRG Junior de Juniors Champion. Carta Brava Jr. participated in the tournament along with second generation wrestlers Bestia 666, Hijo del Canek, El Hijo de L.A. Park, El Hijo de Máscara Año 2000, El Hijo de Pirata Morgan, Kung Fu Jr., Bobby Lee Jr., Trauma I and Ultraman Jr. Carta Brava Jr. lost in the first round to El Hijo de L.A. Park. On November 3, 2011 he participated in yet another El Castillo del Terror steel cage match, where he, Oficial 911, Hijo de L.A. Park, Golden Magic, El Hijo de Máscara Año 2000, Machin, Oficial Spartan, Super Nova and Zumbi who all outlasted King Drako. On December 22, 2011 at the Arena Naucalpan 34th Anniversary Show Carta Brava Jr. defeated Dinamic Black to win the IWRG Intercontinental Lightweight Championship. A few weeks later Carta Brava Jr. was teamed up with Máscara Año 2000 Jr. to compete in IWRG's El Protector tag team tournament. The team defeated Tritón and Tony Rivera but lost to Centvrión and Negro Navarro in the second round. With the IWRG version of Carta Brava Jr. rising up the ranks the IWL version of Carta Brava Jr. made an appearance during an IWRG show, making it clear that there were indeed two versions of the character active, claiming that he was the true Carta Brava Jr. since he used the name first. The tension, storyline or real, between the brothers led to a prolonged storyline between the two. The two faced off on several occasions in IWL, including a "Bull Terrier" match, where both wrestlers are chained together with dog collars strapped around their necks. The IWL version of Carta Brava Jr. won the match in question. The storyline between the two did not lead to a Lucha de Apuestas, or mask vs. mask match between the two Carta Brava, Jrs. On March 15, 2013 at IWRG's 2012 Rebelión de los Juniors event, Carta Brava Jr. was one of 10 wrestlers fighting for a match against the IWRG Junior de Juniors Championship but was eliminated by tournament winner Bestia 666. IWRG's annual Guerra del Golfo Carta Brava Jr. survived a steel cage match without having to put his mask in the line as he climbed out of the cage. He successfully defended the Lightweight Championship against Chicano as part of IWRG's Caravan de Campeones event. His next defense against Chicano was less successful as Carta Brava Jr. lost the championship. He was one of 10 wrestlers, including the other Carta Brava Jr. to put their mask or championship on the line in a steel cage match. The match ended with El Ángel winning the IWRG Intercontinental Middleweight Championship from Oficial Fierro while both Carta Brava, Jrs. escaped the cage with their masks. Weeks later he was involved in another multi-man steel cage match at the 2012 El Castillo del Terror event, but managed to leave the cage before the final two wrestlers were forced to fight each other. Carta Brava Jr. competed in the 2013 El Protector where he was teamed up with X-Fly for the tournament. The duo defeated Kiwby and Fuerza Guerrera in the first round, Hijo del Pantera and El Pantera in the second round and finally defeating Eita and Negro Navarro in the finals to win the entire tournament. A few weeks later he defeated Cerebro Negro to win the IWRG promoted WWS World Welterweight Championship. A few weeks later Carta Brava Jr. was the official challenger to Dinamic Black's IWRG Intercontinental Welterweight Championship at the 2013 Prison Fatal. The match was won by Dinamic Black, but drew such a favorable reaction from the crowd that they threw money into the ring as a sign of appreciation for a good match. On May 5, 2013 Dinamic Black defeated Carta Brava Jr. to win the WWS World Welterweight Championship, in a match where Dinamic Black's IWRG Intercontinental Welterweight Championship was also on the line. A few days later it was announced that he would begin working for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), one of Mexico's two largest wrestling promotions, on its Evolución brand. On May 9, 2013 Carta Brava. Jr. defeated Hijo de Máscara Año 2000, Apolo Estrada Jr., Freyser, Cien Caras Jr., El Hijo de Dr. Wagner, Super Nova, El Hijo del Pirata Morgan, Trauma I and Trauma II in the main event of the 2013 Rebelión de los Juniors event to earn the rights to fight Oficial Factor for the IWRG Junior de Juniors Championship on May 16. Carta Barva Jr. defeated Factor to win his first IWRG Junior de Juniors Championship. In wrestling *'Nicknames' **''El Rudo mas Rudo'' ("The baddest bad guy") Championships and accomplishments *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' **IWRG Junior de Juniors Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1987 births Category:2005 debuts Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración current roster Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom current roster Category:Living people Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Male wrestlers